


Two is Better than One

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mates, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Vampire Severus Snape, Vampires, vampire mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Severus Snape had upset the Dark Lord and Nagini took a chunk out of his neck in the Dark Lord's green house. A very old vampire happened to come across a dying Severus and turned him into a creature of the undead. Severus now has to take his Vampire Mentor's teachings to heart to be able to walk amongst the living again and gain not one, but two blood donors, or "blood mates".Severus now has to fight a Dark Lord, maneuver his way through a manipulative headmaster, and find two willing humans to drink from for the rest of their unnatural lives.-Tags and characters will be added as I go.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Implied Severus Snape/OMC
Comments: 36
Kudos: 254





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this will be one of my first plot-filled multi-chapter fic.  
> I will continue with the PWP fics that fill my page but, I thought this would be fun. 
> 
> Tags and characters will be added as I go.

Everything happened in a blur. Severus Snape had just been attacked by Nagini, he was bleeding profusely from the neck, and his former Dark Lord had strode out of the green house, his dusty black robes following behind him. 

And, that was the last thing he remembered from that night. 

He had woken in a dimly lit room. Alone. 

He stumbled out of the silk covered canopy bed. He floundered about in search for his wand. It was gone, it wasn't on the bed, and wasn't on the ground, or the night stand next to the bed. Severus took a deep breath in, he could feel his entire body shaking. Once he felt calm enough, he schooled his features and exited the room in search for whoever had placed him here. 

\-- 

Severus finally came to a well-lit room, a fire roared in the nearby fire place. He slowed his steps and stood directly behind the tall dark purple chair. 

"Who-" 

Severus suddenly found himself faced to face with a sharp face and very sharp teeth.  
He wanted to step back, to gain some space between him and the vampire of the house. But, he couldn't move, he was frozen to the spot, his eyes locked with the vampire's striking red eyes. 

The vampire never looked away, slowly reaching for his cup on the side table. He kept his eyes on Severus, taking a large gulp of his warm drink. He then shoved the cup into Severus's hands. 

"Drink. Your eyes are so red they look like they're about to bleed." The vampire's voice was deep and rough. 

_Drink?_  
_My eyes are red?_

Severus hadn't looked in a mirror in a long time. He rather not be remined of his shallow face and deathly pale skin. His dark as night eyes, with bags to match. However, he was damn sure he didn't have red eyes. 

He took the cup from the vampire. Eyeing it and then eyed the vampire who has still not looked away. Severus brought the warm drink to his lips and took a small sip. 

That small sip was full of rich flavor. As if Severus just took a sip of his favorite whiskey. It burned down this throat and felt heavy in his stomach. Before he knew it, the cup was empty and his mouth was stained red. Though, his eyes dulled and soon faded back to his nature midnight black. His body wasn't shaking anymore. 

"I am Cassius Vasile. And you are in Castle Vasile. Hidden Deep in the mountains. I've brought you here because you were on the verge of death in some run down green house." Cassius sat back down in his chair, a house elf coming in to refill his empty cup and leaving Severus one as well. 

Severus took the chair across from Cassius, taking the warm cup to his mouth and slowly drinking the blood. 

"When I got there you were all alone, drowning in your own blood. Which smelled delightful by the way, and tasted just as it smelled." He took a sip. "I bit you and took you home, where you had the audacity to 'sleep' for five days." Cassius rolled his eyes, taking another sip. "Granted, five days to recover from being nearly dead is impressive." 

"Aren't I dead now?" Severus asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. 

Cassius waved away Severus's words, "Details. You may need blood to keep that heart beating, but it doesn't need to be your own." 

Severus sat there, a million thoughts going through his head. 

_What was he going to do now?  
Can he go back to Hogwarts?  
What about the war?  
Does the Dark Lord think he is dead?  
Does Dumbledor?_

"Since you are a newborn, you'll be staying with me for a while, until I deem you ready to face the world again. We don't want you to kill hundreds just because you can't control your thirst yet." 

Severus quietly sipped his drink. 

The clock chimed 10 o'clock. 

Cassius set his empty cup down, "Finish your drink, and head to bed. We start training tomorrow. You'll be the definition of perfection when I'm done with you." 

"Don't vampires sleep during the day?" 

Cassius laughed, "What kind of weird books are you reading? No, you twit, we sleep when we want to. And, in this castle we sleep at night." 

Severus felt his eye twitch at being called a "twit". But followed his 'mentor' out of the room and back to the room he started out in. 

Severus got ready for bed and climbed into his canopy bed. He closed his eyes, but not for long. He felt the bed dip and looked over. Cassius had slid into bed with him. Severus sat up, looking absolutely horrified. Cassius gently pushed him back down. 

"Relax, it's normal for the Mentor to lay with their student." Cassius closed his eyes, "we'll start your lessons in the morning. So, sleep. I won't take being tired as an excuse to slack off." 

Severus feared that he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.


	2. First Day of Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of the school year and classes have started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it's been a while, been putting a lot of thought into this. So I have a few ideas on where to take this story! 
> 
> Tags will update when needed.

Severus worked extremely hard to overcome his thirst problem. Every single day, he tried to persuade Cassius to let him go back to Hogwarts. And every day Cassius denied him. 

"If you cannot feast upon a single human being or animal in a small room while only one of them is only barely bleeding, then you can go back, without me. But, if you can't, you maybe get to go back, with me." 

Severus rolled his eyes remembering his mentor's words. He has learned which words to take seriously and which to not take too seriously. 

So, here in his rooms at Hogwarts, he sipped his warm drink that Cassius was too happy to provide. Even with all his "training" and "hard work" Cassius still had to accompany Severus back to Hogwarts. Not that the Headmaster knew. Cassius was off site in some cozy cabin in the woods. 

\-- 

It was the first day of classes. 

Severus Snape paced the front of his classroom. The chalk moved on its own, writing down the instructions and ingredients. 

"Now, who can tell me what the Genealogia Potion does?" Professor Snape burst open the door to his classroom, his students quieting and stood at their tables, eyes and hears on their professor. 

Hermione Granger shot her hand into the air, eager as always to answer. 

"Mr. Longbottom." Professor Snape, pointed to him, making him stand, "Tell me what is the Genealogia potion." 

Neville Longbottom gulped. He started to sweat. "It… Um.."  
"Today Mr. Longbottom." 

"It allows you to see your ancestral lineage." Neville muttered, not looking up from his feet. 

"Correct, Mr. Longbottom, sit down. The Genealogia Potion is not to be ingested," He eyed his students, "it's to be poured onto specific parchment provided by the Ministry. Once your potion is completed- correctly - you may test it out on the parchment I have on my desk. I will check your potion before you come to my desk to collect your paper." 

"But first," he tapped on the second blackboard with his wand, "assigned seats." 

The class groaned. 

"Move!" Snape snapped. 

"Looks like we're seat mates, scar-face." Draco Malfoy smirked at Potter, dropping his book bag onto the floor. 

Harry scoffed, "Lucky me." 

"Of course, any one would be lucky to have me as a seat mate." Draco peered down at Harry, "Just remember to stay on your side. Don't want your butchered ingredients to end up in my cauldron." 

Severus reached his desk, sitting down. "Begin." 

Students quickly filed behind each other at the ingredients storage cabinets, grabbing all they needed. 

Minutes ticked away in silence, the students working away over their potions. 

Towards the end of class, Severus got up and started making his rounds around the class room. Peering into his students' cauldrons. They were at the second to last step of the potion. Where they dropped a single drop of blood into the potion, causing the potion to turn red. Snape gave students either "Acceptable" or "Failed" as he passed them. Keeping an acceptable distance between the students and himself. 

Severus smirked to himself, if Cassius saw him now and how controlled he was while in a room while students' pricked their fingers. He was doing so well. 

Until he got to Potter's table. 

"You're cutting those incorrectly Potter, didn't you learn anything in your previous years?" Draco commented, watching Harry dice ingredients, his brows furrowed. 

Draco had already dropped his blood into his cauldron, stirring casually. "No, no, Potter. Allow me to help you." 

Harry now held the knife in his hand to prick his finger. "No! Malfoy! Don't!" 

"What is the meaning of-" Severus stopped. 

In the attempted of Harry trying to keep the knife out of reach of Draco, he had sliced his hand open. 

"Ah!" Harry grasped his hand, looking for something to cover his hand. His blood dripped down his hand, along his arm. 

"Ha-Potter," Draco handed him a rag, "Be more careful next time." 

'I'm sorry…' Draco mouthed. 

Harry waved him away, glancing up at the Professor who seemed frozen. His eyes wide, his nostrils flared, his irises fading from coal black to blood red. 

Severus could hear his undead heart beat in his ears. 

"Professor..?" Harry asked, getting his Professor's attention.  
Severus turned from him, "Failed! Mr. Malfoy! Take Mr. Potter to the Hospital wing." Snape went back to his desk. "Get back to work!" 

Draco packed up their things and led Harry to the Hospital wing. Apologies spewed from his mouth after the doors closed behind them. 

Severus Snape was in a fouler mood than ever after that. He closed his eyes for a moment, willing them to change back to black. 

Potter's blood smelled divine. 

\-- 

"Enough Draco, I thought we were supposed to keep up appearances.” Harry whispered walking into the Hospital Wing, clutching his hand. 

Draco nodded, looking like someone killed his (nonexistent) childhood pet. He schooled his face before Madam Pomfrey came into the room from her office. 

"Oh Mr. Potter, dear," she ushered Harry to a nearby bed, "What happened this time?" She started looking over him, a clipboard floating next to her, dotting things down. 

"It was nothing, the knife just slipped." Harry held out his bloody hand. The rag crusty with blood, but his hand wasn't bleeding as much now. 

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "Tsk, Mr. Potter. Please be more careful." She took out her wand, mending the slash. A small bottom of cream came floating by. Madam Pomfrey dipped two fingers in and coated Harry's palm. "This will help heal the skin, gets rid of scars." 

Madam Pomfrey patted his hand, "Good to go. Again, be more careful Mr. Potter. Now, run along back to class. Both of you." 

With that, Harry and Draco left. 

\--

Dinner went along as normal and uneventful. 

Harry escaped his friends after curfew. Using his invisibility cloak to make his way to the Room of Requirement. 

The room was lit by a large fireplace, a large couch with blankets sat in the center of the room. And on that large couch with blankets sat Draco Malfoy. Harry practically skipped to the couch, letting the cloak fall onto the floor. 

"Hey." Harry grabbed the blanket, covering them both. 

"Hey." Draco lifted his arm, allowing Harry to snuggle in close. 

Draco and Harry have been writing to each other over the summer after they finally admitted to their feelings at the end of their fourth year. They slowly gotten to know each other through those letters. And, now, finally back at Hogwarts they can be together. Physically. 

The letters were great, Harry had saved them all in a special pocket in his trunk. When he was alone at night after a long day slaving away for his family, he'd take them out and read them. Soon enough, he realized he had fallen for Draco Malfoy. He learned so much about his boyfriend. His likes, his dislikes. His favorite color, favorite meal. His home life. So much. To Harry, it felt like he had known Draco his whole life. 

Draco was an open book to Harry. One look with those large green eyes would cause Draco to become putty in Harry's hands. 

Though, Harry could say the same thing about Draco. Draco had such a way with words that would make Harry forget everything. Making Harry a blushing mess. 

They were so cheesy. 

Only in private though. 

Harry and Draco had agreed in one of their letters that they weren't ready to announce that their rivalry was over and they have become friends and lovers. Their fourth year was a confusing one. Since that was when they became friends, after a big argument over the buttons that said, "Potter stinks." 

They laugh about it now. 

Harry fell into a silence, quietly staring at the fire. 

"Asleep?" Draco whispered, his hand running through Harry's wavy hair. 

"No." Harry whispered back, moving to look at Draco. 

"What?" Draco shifted so he could sit comfortably and be able to look at Harry, "What's on your mind?" 

"Today in potions…" Harry started, "After I sliced my hand open, Professor Snape's eyes changed." 

"Changed? To what?" 

"Red." 

"Red." Draco repeated, "like a vampire?" 

"Yes." Harry looked into Draco's eyes, looking for any sign of disbelief. 

Draco hummed, thinking about it. Not meeting Harry's eyes. "Well, if he was a vampire, that'd explain his shallow complexion." He joked. 

"I'm being serious, Draco, his eyes were red. He practically wanted to cover his nose with his hand." Harry furrowed his brows. 

Draco put up his hands, "Sorry, but, it could also just be potions and light in the classroom that caused Professor Snape's eyes to look red. The potion we were all working on was some shade of red." 

Harry sighed, "Maybe." 

They spent the rest of their time together just cuddling. Wanting to spend their first night after curfew together peacefully. 

They left after the clock chimed one in the morning.


	3. The First Blood Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassius explains why it's a good thing to claim a Blood Mate and Severus debates on claiming Potter. Though, who wouldn't want to be more powerful than the Dark Lord and the Headmaster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact, throughout my first draft (and overview bullet points) I spelled Cassius' name wrong. 
> 
> Not Beta'd by anyone. I just re-read it like three times.

It has been a couple weeks since the blood incident and Severus was now in his private quarters holding a warm cup of blood that Cassius provided. 

"Drink." Cassius urged him to drink, "You've been looking like death recently." 

Severus glared at the cup of blood, taking it and forced himself to drink it. His face scrunched up, but he did drink it all. Recently, Severus only drank when he needed to and when he needed to, he hardly drank at all. The blood couldn't be compared to the blood he smelt from Potter. 

"Taste bland." Severus muttered, wiping his mouth. He gave Cassius the cup back. 

Cassius looked into the cup, making sure Severus drank it all. "Bland? It shouldn't." He squinted at Severus, studying him. 

"What." Severus hissed, but avoided eye contact. 

"Look at me, child. Did you or did you not, find a compatible blood mate?" 

Severus's looked at his mentor, " 'Blood mate'? Like a donor?" 

Cassius sat down across from Severus, "Kind of. A donor can be from anyone with no special bonuses. A 'blood mate' is a very special donor that comes with perks." 

Severus waved his hand, telling him to continue explaining.

"A Blood Mate, usually human, is a person a Vampire can exclusively feed from. Their blood will be superior to all others you've tasted. Absolutely divine. If a Vampire is lucky to enough to claim a Blood Mate, and they are a witch or wizard, their magic becomes the Vampire's magic. They are like an extra storage unit of magic. That the Vampire can use whenever. They become more powerful. In return, the human lives much longer than normal and has the protection from a very powerful Vampire." Cassius paused, "However, if your Blood Mate dies, your magic will dull to practically nothing. Unless you find another Blood Mate and they have magic. The Vampires I've come across usually have more than one Blood Mate, the more the merrier. And, of course it keeps your magic at least at full power."

Severus thought of Potter's blood and how it smelled like the most delicious thing ever. 

_Potter as a Blood Mate._

He thought about it, ignoring his Mentor's stares. He'd have even more power. More power than he could ever dream of having. More than Dumbledore and Voldemort. However, he'd have to solely feed from Potter. Even keep him under his care. He scoffed, not that it was any different than what he did already. But to actually get to taste his blood that filled his thoughts for the past couple of weeks. To actually bite the neck that taunts him every day. 

"If Vampires gain magical power, why don't you have a Blood Mate?" Severus looked over to his mentor. "Wouldn't you want to be stronger?" 

Throughout Severus's Vampire training, he never saw Cassius use wizard magic, yet he knew magical terms, wand motions, and many other magical things. 

Cassius hummed, leaning back in his chair. He shrugged. "I wouldn't _mind_ a Blood Mate. Not for the power, but for the blood that tastes better than anything I drink currently." 

Cassius left it at that, "But I recommend you claiming this human as soon as possible. We're lucky you didn't taste the blood, or you wouldn't have been able to drink the blood I've gotten for you." 

"How often will I need to feed from my Blood Mate?" Severus asked, he didn't want to spend more time with the student than necessary. 

"Depends, but so far, from what I've seen, it varies between all mates, but some can do days, even weeks, without feeding. Pairs can live totally separate lives and only meet for feeding." Cassius explained, then muttered, "Though that never ended well." 

Severus didn't hear the last part, too busy debating the pros and cons on claiming Potter. 

He took a deep breath in, "Let's say I do decide to claim, " he waved his hand as if to brush away the word, "my Blood Mate. How would I go about that? Since, I doubt that forcibly taking them is frowned upon." 

Cassius made face, "Yeah, but it doesn't stop some from doing that. However, no student of mine will do such a vulgar thing. You'll do it correctly." 

Cassius pulled a book off the nearby shelf which he held his Vampire etiquette books that he lent to Severus. "You'll properly court your Blood Mate and convince them to bond with you." 

He flipped to the page that explained the proper way to claim a Blood Mate, and handed it to Severus. 

"Happy reading!" Cassius turned to black mist, and misted away into the shadows. 

Severus was now sitting alone in his private quarters, he rolled his eyes at his mentor's dramatics. 

Courting seemed pretty straight forward. Convince them to want to give them their blood and to bond with you. Convince them to leave everything they know and love behind, as they outlive their family and friends. Convince them that life is _better with you._

\--

Harry sat quietly next to Draco. His mind drifting away. The sound of the lecture faded into the background. Draco kept glancing at Harry, his parchment blank from the lack of note taking. Not that Draco wouldn't share his notes later with him. 

Harry gripped tightly to his sweater sleeve, covering his hand. 

Last night Harry had detention with Professor Umbridge, for disrupting the class and disobeying authority. She had write him lines with a quill that required blood instead of ink. Now Harry sported fresh scars on his left hand, "I won't tell lies" was engraved deep into the top of his hand. Hermione begged him to tell Headmaster Dumbledore, and Ron agreed. But, Headmaster Dumbledore hasn't been seen since the Welcoming Feast. Professor McGonagall wouldn't tell Harry where the Headmaster had gone. That they needn't worry about it. 

Harry didn't tell Profess McGonagall about his hand either. 

"Mr. Potter!" A low voice rang through the potions classroom.

Draco nudged Harry's arm. 

"Y-yes, professor?" Harry looked from Draco to Professor Snape. 

"Is my lecture _boring_ you, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape stepped up to Harry and Draco's table. 

"No, sir." Harry tugged on his sleeve, burying his hand deeper into it. 

"Stay after class, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said, walking back to the front of the class. 

"Now, if you all are ready to learn, please direct your attention to the board on the right." 

Harry stayed in his seat until after all the other students left. Draco being the last to leave. Harry gave him a small, tight, smile, silently reassuring Draco that he'll be okay. 

Harry slowly walked up to the front of Professor Snape's desk. "Sir?" 

"Your hand, Mr. Potter." 

"My hand?" Harry glanced down to his left hand, quickly putting it behind his back. 

"Your left hand. Hold it out." Professor Snape said. 

Harry slowly held out his left hand, palm up. 

Professor Snape opened up the top draw of his desk, "Turn your hand over." he laid a small jar on the desk, tapping it with his wand, the lid came off. Reveling a soft off white cream. 

Harry hesitated. 

Professor Snape inwardly sighed, taking Harry's hand and flipping it over. It smelled of dried blood. Of Harry's dried blood. 

Though faint, it smelled horrible, like death. 

Snape held his breath, taking two fingers and gently took the cream and rubbed it over the engraved words. 

"Do you want to tell me how you got this?" he looked at the hand and then to Harry. 

"I wrote lines." Harry muttered. "In detention." 

"With whom?" Professor Snape replaced the lid , putting the jar away. Avoiding Harry's eyes. 

"Professor Umbridge." Harry didn't hesitate to through her under the bus. "I 'disrupted class and opposed authority'."

Severus gritted his teeth, still avoiding Harry's eyes. 

_Umbridge._

"So, were you?" Severus leaned back in his chair, his hands hiding under his desk and gripping his chair's arms. 

"Sorry sir?" Harry gave him a confused look, did he miss something? 

Harry felt his hand tingle, the cream was working. 

Severus took a deep breath in, the air no longer smelled like death. Just Harry's delicious scent remained. He felt calmer. Harry was okay. 

"Were you lying?" Severus clarified. 

Harry furrowed his brows, glaring at his Professor. "No. He is back." 

Harry opened his mouth to continue, but Severus stopped him. "I believe you." 

"You do?" Harry whispered. Severus nodded. 

Harry looked down at his hand. The whole school had been against him. His dormmates were fighting against each other. Umbridge and her club have been breathing down his neck. Dumbledore's Army was taking up so of his time. He barely had time for his normal school work. 

Harry felt his shoulders tense. 

_Breathe, Harry, breathe._

The noise of a drawer opening caught his attention. He looked at his Professor who was digging in another drawer from his desk. Snape pulled out a small vial of dark purple liquid. 

"Calming Draught." Severus passed it to Harry. "You seem. . . Stressed." 

Severus could practically hear Harry's heart beat increase and his breathing stagger. 

Harry looked at the vial, then to his Professor, "Thank you, sir." 

He grabbed the vial, uncorked it, and downed it. He gently laid the vial back on the desk, he grimaced. It tasted horrible. 

Harry took a deep breath. He felt better. He could do this. 

A chime rang. Harry looked at the door then to his Professor. 

"You may go." Severus dismissed him. 

"Thank you, again, sir!" Harry quickly grabbed his bag and left the room. 

\--

"Harry!" Hermione waved him down from their usual spot in the Great Hall. 

Harry waved back. He had just went to the bathroom to wash off the rest of the cream. His hand was completely healed. No evidence of a blood quill being used. He mentally thanked his potions professor again. 

Hermione's eyes went straight to Harry's left hand. She grabbed it, pulling it close to get a better look. She ran her fingers over his hand. "It's gone?" 

"Snape healed it." Harry answered his friend's unasked question. 

"Though, through the first half he looked like he was going to puke." His eyes lit up, remembering Snape avoiding to look at him, and looking much paler. 

"Did you tell him who did this to you?" Hermione made room on the bench for Harry to sit down.

"Yeah, I told him." he nodded, not regretting sharing this information with his once hated Professor. 

Hermione nodded. "Then you must have also told him that You-know-who is back. And Dumbledore trusts him. And he's in the 'club'." She lowered her voice at her last statement. 

She was referring to the Order. 

Harry just nodded. 

"Still think he's a right git who needs to get the stick out of his arse." Ron muttered. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, smacking him in the arm. 

"I think he's alright." Harry said, remembering that Snape believed him. And, healed his hand. 

\-- 

That night, Harry was the last to leave the Room of Requirement. He rolled his shoulder, he recently landed on his shoulder during practice duels. His friends were getting better. They will be prepared for Voldemort. 

Harry looked at his hand again. His good mood was gone, remembering that he has detention again with Umbridge tomorrow night. However, he could go back to Snape and ask for him to heal his hand again. 

Harry turned the corner, running into someone. 

_Oh no._

Harry was out after curfew. 

"Harry? You okay?" 

"Draco," Harry sighed of relief. He looked up at his boyfriend. His eyes landing on the large shiny badge on their chest. 

"You're working for Umbridge?!" Harry stood, his eyes darting from the badge to Draco. 

"What? No-Yes-but no, listen. I can explain." Draco held up his hands. 

"Why are you working for her?!" Harry shoved him, causing Draco to take a step back. Harry's eyes searched Draco's face for answers. 

"I-well-Because-" Draco stuttered. 

Harry narrowed his eyes, giving Draco another shove, "stay away from me and my friends." Harry said, barely above a whisper. 

"What? Harry-no, listen to me please!" 

Harry turned and started walking down the hallway in the opposite direction of Draco. 

"Harry!" Draco called after him, but Harry was too far down the hallway. 

"Out so late, Mr. Malfoy?" 

Draco jumped, turning around. 

"Oh! No-yes, sir. Just doing rounds." Draco stood straight. 

Professor Snape looked down at Draco's badge. 

"I don't recall Hogwarts letting students have part time jobs during the school year." Severus poked Draco's badge with the tip of his wand. 

"It's a club, sir. Professor Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad." Draco kept his eyes on Professor Snape's wand. Gulping. 

"What do you do, in this 'club'?" He gripped his wand tighter. 

_Breathe, Snape. Control yourself._

"We patrol the grounds, taking note of students who are going against the Educational Degrees." 

"Like a Prefect. But for. . .Profess Umbridge." he hissed her name. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Did the Headmaster approve of this 'club'?" 

Draco was silent. 

Of course neither the Headmaster, nor Deputy Headmistress approved of this club. No one in the school, aside from Filch, liked the Ministry's choice for a Professor. And since Severus personally healed one of her victims, he had a new level of loathing for her. The interview in his classroom about the Defense Against the Dark Arts position was nothing compared to Harry's hand. 

Severus moved his wand underneath Draco's chin, making his student look him in the eye. 

Draco's eyes widened. Professor Snape's eyes had turned red. Just as Harry said on the first day of classes.

"You may want to rethink your occupations, Mr. Malfoy. Not all opportunities will guarantee the best futures." 

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir." 

"Go to bed. Consider your shift over for the night." 

Draco scurried off towards the Slytherin dorms.


	4. Tasting Liquid Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has detention again with Professor Umbridge and asks Severus to heal him again. And, in return for healing Harry, Severus gets to taste actual liquid gold.

"Potter!" Draco called to Harry after their morning class, "Potter!" 

Harry glared at him, grabbing his bag, sticking close to his friends. 

Draco sighed, watching his boyfriend leave the room. He grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder. Walking out of the classroom with his friends. 

\-- 

Later that night he waited outside of Professor Umbridge's classroom. He had overhead Harry tell his friends he had detention (again) with Umbridge. He waited in a nearby alcove, keeping out of sight of the patrolling professors. 

Draco heard footsteps heading towards the classroom, he peaked round the corner, it was Harry. 

"Harry!" 

Harry jumped back, a scowl on his face, "Move Draco. I'm late for detention." 

"Please, Harry, you were right about Professor Snape!" Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders, slightly shaking them. "And-And I want to talk about Umbridge's club." 

Harry glared at him. 

"I'll quit! But, please let me explain myself about why I joined. Please." Draco searched Harry's face, waiting for answer. 

Harry's glare weakened, he sighed, "Alright, after my detention. I'll meet you in the Room." He gently took Draco's hands off his shoulder. 

Draco smiled brightly, peppering Harry's face with kisses. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll see you later!" 

Draco went off to the Room of Requirement. 

Harry smiled and waved after Draco. He turned to doors of the classroom. He took a deep breath in. Steeling himself for whatever Umbridge had instore for him. 

Harry knocked on the door, waiting for Umbridge to allow him in. 

"Enter." A high pitched voice rang. 

Harry rolled his eyes, opening the door. "I'm here for my detention, Professor." 

Professor Umbridge motioned for him to take a seat near her desk. 

Harry walked to the desk, there laid a single parchment and a single quill. He swallowed, taking a seat. He flexed his fingers. Grudgingly picking up the quill. 

Professor Umbridge walked over to his desk. Her steps echoing in the classroom. "You'll be writing lines. Obviously. This time you-" She looked down, and saw his left hand completely healed. Harry quickly put his hand on his lap under the desk. 

"You'll be writing 'I won't interrupt'." she walked back to her desk. "Until the message sinks in." 

"Yes Ma'am." Harry started writing. Slowly. 

He bit his lip. His hand felt like it was being scratched. Like being carved with a tiny knife. His nails dug into his left hand. Every so often, he'd look down at his hand. The words "I won't interrupt" slowly appearing, his blood trickled out the top of his hand, slowly making its way to his pants. 

He cursed under his breath. 

_It'll be ok, get through these lines. And. . .go see Professor Snape. He'll heal my hand again. I hope._

The classroom was silent except for the sound of Harry's quill scratching on the parchment. His breath hitched, pushing through the pain. 

It felt like forever, but after two hours Umbridge got up from her desk, silently asking for Harry's hand. Harry put down the quill, lifting up his left hand. 

Umbridge, smiled her sickly sweet smile. Harry's hand now sported the words, his skin red from irritation and his blood. Umbridge pulled at his skin, opening his wounds further. His blood slowly dripping down his arm.

Harry winced, trying to pull his hand away. But Umbridge's grip was too tight. Her lips pulled further apart, giving Harry a toothy grin. Her nails digging into his hand. 

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Mr. Potter." 

_It hurts._

"Yes Ma'am." He glared up at her. 

She dropped his hand. "You may go. And, I hope this time, the message stays." 

Harry grabbed his bags and left. His left hand throbbed. 

\-- 

Severus was patrolling the hallways again. Though, it technically wasn't his shift. He was roused from his quarters by the tempting smell of blood. Harry's blood. 

He quickly made his way through the castle, finding himself in front of Umbridge's door. He debated on going inside. But, then he'd have to explain himself. Luckily, Harry happened to walk out the door. 

"Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said, looking down at him. He quickly glanced up, seeing an overly pleased Professor Umbridge. 

"Professor." Harry whispered, shutting the door behind him. "Could you heal my hand again?" 

Severus inhaled, delicious, he resisted the urge to lick his lips. 

Silence. 

"Never mind." Harry pulled his sleeve down over his hand. "Forget I asked." 

"Mr. Potter," Severus blinked, pushing the urges down, "Let's go to my classroom."

Harry quickly followed after his Professor. "Thank you, sir." 

Severus opened the door to his classroom. "You're welcome, Mr. Potter." 

He walked to his desk taking out the jar. Taking Harry's hand, he gently covered the words in the cream. 

Harry watched quietly. Snape's touch was light. His fingers weren't rough like he thought they'd be. 

"What Professor Umbridge is doing is unethical. I will be speaking to the Headmaster when he returns. In the meantime, I'll talk to the Deputy Headmistress." Professor Snape said, putting the jar away. 

Harry sighed, "I don't think they can do anything. Umbridge has the Ministry behind her." 

"Don't underestimate the Headmaster. He'll get it fixed." 

They were silent. 

"Is there any other injuries you'd like me to heal while you're here?" 

Harry perked up, "Yeah, actually." He used his good hand to point out his injuries. "My shoulder and my side." He pulled at his shirt, showing a large bruise on his shoulder. 

Severus silently swallowed. Harry's neck. 

He nodded, "Yes, is there also a large bruise on your side as well?" 

Harry nodded, "yes sir." 

Severus got up from his desk and made his way over to the cabinetry that lined the walls. He grabbed another jar filled with a greenish cream. 

"Not a potion?" Harry smiled, joking. 

"Hmph." Severus rolled his eyes, "not everything I make is potions. Though, a lot of these," He held up the jar, "do start out as a potion." 

"Would you like me to do it? Or can you apply this yourself?" He asked, stepping into Harry's personal space. 

Harry inhaled, "Could you, Sir?. My left hand is kind of out of commission. " He pulled at his shirt further, allowing his Professor more access to his shoulder. 

The cream was cold. Severus held his breath. He smeared the cream onto Harry's shoulder, covering the bruise entirely. Harry lifted his shirt, showing his bruised side. His hand slid up his side over the bruise. Harry shivered. He could feel Harry's blood pumping through his veins. 

"There. All done. Let it soak in, just like any other healing salve. " Severus avoided eye contact. 

"Thank you, Professor." 

Silence again. 

"Sir, may I ask," Harry looked at him, "are you feeling alright? You look. . . Sick." 

Professor Snape looked as if he never slept. He had dark circles under his eyes. His face seemed more shallow. His skin looked practically grey. 

"You pick at your food at meal times, you look like you're about to kill over." Harry said. 

Severus scoffed, "watching me, Mr. Potter?" 

Harry felt his face heat up, "A little." he admitted. 

Severus waved his wand, the doors locking. He also threw up a silencing charm. 

"Can you keep a secret, Mr. Potter?" He held Harry down with his stare. 

"Yes sir. I can." Harry was keeping the whole Dumbledore's Army thing a secret and so far it was going well, he could keep Professor Snape's secret too. 

"How much do you know about Vampires?" 

Harry inwardly gasped, _I was right!_

"That they are creatures that live off the living's blood and that they are creatures of the living dead." Harry answered. "Though, with Umbridge teaching, it's more like 'Unholy creatures of the night that live to see humanity fall'" Harry did air quotes with his fingers. 

"We do not 'live to see humanity fall'," Severus laughed under his breath, Vampires are magical beings that are either born into their creature status or turned. Like werewolves. Vampires can live amongst the living with the proper precautions. We actually do sleep, though I have adjusted to sleep at night so I can keep teaching during normal hours. And we live off blood, I as a turned Vampire can eat normal food, but I don’t need it. I prefer blood." 

Severus paused, his eyes slowly turning red, "The reason I look 'sick' is because, and remember you cannot share any of this with anyone, I haven't been able to get my fill of blood. I lack a donor. So getting blood is harder for me." 

That was a lie. Cassius is able to bring him blood whenever he wanted. He just couldn't stand the blandness of the blood, ever since Severus got a whiff of Harry's blood on the first day of classes. 

Harry nodded, the information sinking in. He rubbed his hands together, the top of his hand completely healed now. 

"I could be your donor." he whispered. "I mean, it's only fair. I doubt this will be the last time I get injured, and you'll need to feed more than once." 

Harry rocked on his feet, he kept muttering other nonsense things. Trying to convince himself that this was a good idea. Letting his Professor, his Vampire Professor take his blood who knows how many times a week. Just because he has healed his wounds and has come to his rescue in past years. 

Severus pretended to think it over. He was practically drooling at the thought of finally drinking the most delicious blood ever. He watched Potter fight with himself. Harry's face was slightly flushed. 

"So I get a blood donor that I can call upon at any time I need to feed. And I heal you every time you get injured. And no one will know about this. This deal, nor me being a Vampire." Severus laid out the entire deal to Harry. "I think I'll be doing more on my end of the bargain, but I think we can do this. Though, if any one finds out, serious measures will be taken." 

Severus stared him down. His red eyes piercing Harry's green eyes. Harry gulped, unsure what he meant by 'serious measures'. But he agreed. 

"I won't be taking the blood straight from you. So slicing your arm will suffice." Severus precured a small knife. The same kind of knife his students used on the first day of classes. And a cup. "Your arm please." 

Harry lent him his left arm. Severus took a hold of his arm, pulling him closer. The cut was swift. Harry barely felt it. His blood flowed out and into the cup, it barely filled half of it when Snape closed the wound. Putting some healing salve on it so it wouldn't scar. 

Severus swirled the cup of blood as if it was fine wine. The aroma of Harry's blood filled his nose. It was incredible. His eyes seemed to glow even more red. His fangs peaked out of his mouth. Severus brought the cup to his lips, trying his best to slowly drink Harry's blood. Even though he just wants to toss his head back and down the entire thing. When the first drop hit his tongue, he felt alive. 

A tingle tickled his fingers and up his arms. Severus wasn't sure what it was, but it didn't matter at the moment, though he guessed it was Potter's Magic trying to reach out to his. What did mattered was his cup was empty and he actually felt full. Satisfied for once since starting the school year. 

Harry watched with interest. Snape's complexion looked much better. Coloring returning to his face. His eyes didn't look as sunken in. He nodded to himself, he made a good choice. 

Severus placed the cup down. Politely wiping the corners of his mouth. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome, sir." Harry smiled, "Glad I could help." 

"I'll let you know when I need to feed again. I don't expect it to be more than a week at the longest until the next feeding." Severus waved his wand, summoning a blood replenishing potion. Surprisingly, the bottle came flying fast and practically slammed itself into his hand. 

"Drink." 

Harry gladly took the potion. Not only had he been bleeding since his detention, he was now a donor to the school's vampire. 

"Thank you. I'll see you later. Good night, sir." Harry grabbed his bag, heading to the door. 

"Good night, Mr. Potter." 

Harry gently closed the door behind him, casting a tempus charm. It was late. But he promised to meet Draco in the Room of Requirement. 

_Shit._

He couldn't tell Draco about Snape being a Vampire.


	5. Kisses and Clubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco explains why he's in the Inquisitorial Squad and tries to quit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not beta'd. I read it a couple times and then once backwards.

Harry braced himself before entering the Room of Requirement. 

Draco beamed at Harry, giving him a big smile. 

Harry resisted the urge to just jump onto the couch next to his boyfriend. He was supposed to be mad at Draco. 

Draco grabbed Harry's hand, gently pulling him down onto the couch. 

"Hey." Draco brought Harry's hand up to his mouth, gently kissing his knuckles. 

"Hey." Harry pulled his hand away, pulling his sleeves over his hands. Draco's smile faltered. 

Draco ran his now free hand through his hair. 

"I know you're angry with me, since I joined the Inquisitorial Squad," Draco started, "I joined because my father had 'highly suggested' it." 

Harry crossed his arms, he knew from his letters how much Draco admired his father and did whatever his father 'highly suggested', but Harry also believed that Draco should stand up for himself. From the letters it seemed that Draco always had to do something for his 'future'. Instead of focusing on the now and having fun. Even his 'family vacations' ended up being just business ventures. 

"He said it'd be good to be on the good side of someone who is very high up at the Ministry. That it'd be good for my future." Draco paused, waiting to see if harry would say anything. 

Harry caved, "Isn't your father high up in the Ministry?" 

Draco nodded, his hand slowly reaching for Harry's, his fingers brushing up against his. 

"Yeah, but he wanted other higher ups to know and like me. But, I'll stop. I'm sure I'll meet other higher ups in my life time. And I'm sure my skills and social standing will help make my way to the top." Draco joked, giving Harry a classic Malfoy smirk.

Harry stifled a laugh, smacking him. "Don't make me laugh, I'm mad at you." 

Draco grasped Harry's hand, linking their fingers. "You can't stay mad at me." He pulled Harry into his lap. "I'll talk to Umbridge and quit the Inquisitorial Squad." 

"Good luck. She's crazy. She's a shit Professor. She's crazy." Harry said, "She needs to be fired." 

Harry debated about telling Draco about his detentions with her. But, he currently had no proof of the abuse. 

"The rules she's installing are deranged. Her lessons are completely useless. No one is learning anything." Harry ranted. Getting comfortable on Draco's lap, his legs straddling Draco's. 

"What were you doing out so late anyways?" Draco asked, talking about when Harry bumped into Draco while he was on patrol. 

Harry shrugged, he couldn't tell Draco about Dumbledore's Army, he wasn't a member. But if he joined. . . 

"What else did you want me talk to me about?" Harry asked, changing the subject. Resting his hands on Draco's shoulders. 

Draco chewed the inside of his cheek, a habit he did while thinking. His hands finding their way to Harry's hips. 

"OH yeah! Snape! Excuse me, Professor Snape. After you left me there in the hallway, Professor Snape appeared behind me. He subtly suggested I found a new job and his eyes turned red." Draco said, "you were right! Professor Snape is a vampire! Only Vampires' eyes turn red." 

Harry furrowed his brows, "But, you said it was just the reflection of the potions that made his eyes look red. Snape doesn't even look like a vampire. He eats!" 

"I know what I said Harry, but after you left, I saw them fade to red. There was no potion in sight. " Draco said. 

Harry shrugged, "maybe there was a nearby portrait with red in it. But, I'm done talking about it now." He glanced at the clock that the room provided them. "I want to spend the rest of the time we have tonight doing something else." 

Draco smirked, "like what Harry?" his hands wandering lower, softly grabbing Harry's ass. He leaned in and nipped at Harry's neck, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw line to his lips. 

Harry's face turned red, "No-no, Draco," he gently pushed him away, "I’m not ready for that." 

"What about a kiss? Let me kiss you?" Draco moved his hands back to Harry's hips. 

Harry nodded, "Yeah, okay, kiss me." He whispered. 

Harry cupped Draco's face, leaning in softly kissing his boyfriend. 

The ends of Draco's lips quirked into a smile, kissing him back. Deepening the kiss. Draco nipped and licked at Harry's lips asking for permission to enter. 

Harry's eyes fluttered close, opening his mouth he allowed Draco entrance. He let out a soft moan, feeling Draco's tongue against his. He gripped Draco's shirt, pulling him closer, wanting more. 

Harry later broke the kiss, his face was flushed, his lips red from Draco's attentions. Draco pecked Harry's lips one more time for good measure. Making Harry laugh. 

Soon enough, the clock softly chimed. Telling them it was time to get to their dorms. 

Harry subtly fixed his clothes, covering his obvious reaction to the kissing session, and climbed off Draco's lap. 

Draco made no movement to cover his obvious reaction, instead he spread his legs wider. Harry threw a nearby couch pillow at him. 

Harry left first. 

\-- 

It was after Defense class, Draco stayed to talk to Professor Umbridge. 

"Hello, Professor, I'd like to talk to you about the Inquisitorial Squad." Draco stood tall at the front of her desk. 

Professor Umbridge smiled up at her favorite student. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy, but first I'd like to say how much of a wonderful job you're doing. Your father would be so proud. I even brought it up to the Minister about how well you're doing." 

Draco slowly nodded, "Yes, well. I want to focus on just my school work and quidditch this year, ma'am. So, I'd like to quit the Inquisitorial Squad." He held his breath. 

Umbridge slowly put down her quill. Folding her hands together. "Well. Mr. Malfoy, your schooling is important. But, from what I've seen you're doing quite well. Second in your year." 

"Yes, ma'am." Draco flexed his fingers around the strap of his bag, "I'd like to try to place first this year. " 

"Will quidditch not interfere with your schooling?" she asked, the corners of her lips twitching. 

He shook his head, "No ma'am. Father believes keeping physically active is just as important as keeping mentally active." 

Draco had rehearsed his answers the night before, on his way back to his dorm. And that morning he wrote to his parents about why he was leaving the Inquisitorial Squad. He was sure his mother would support whatever he decided. It was his father he really had to convince. Everything his father did was to ensure safety and stability for his family. All the vacations they go on were actually business trips, to help Draco network and get his name out there. 

"Hmm. Well if your father is alright with it." Umbridge started, "I'd hate to have to tell him his son couldn't take on two extracurricular activities. And, that maybe a summer internship may be too much for you and that your summer should be with tutors instead." 

Draco bit the inside of his cheek, stopping himself from arguing back. His father hadn't mentioned an 'internship'. He always spent his summers going to different countries and Ministry galas. With the occasional tutor to help him get ahead for the upcoming school year. 

Umbridge smacked her lips together, "That settles it, I'll write to your father stating your concerns, and while we wait for your father's reply. Now get to your next class, Mr. Malfoy." 

Draco only nodded, quickly turning on his feet and hurrying out the classroom. The hallways were empty, all the students already in their next class. 

\-- 

Draco was the last one to be seated in Potions. 

"Ten points from Slytherin." Professor Snape tapped his wand, the boards in the front of the classroom, making the instructions and ingredient list appear. 

"Sorry, sir." Draco said, dropping his bag onto the floor. 

Harry glanced at him, giving him a small smile when Snape wasn't looking. Draco kind of returned the smile. 

He had already written his father, but now that Umbridge was going to write to him. This could potentially be a problem. If Umbridge mentions this 'internship', it'd definitely persuade him to not let Draco leave the Inquisitorial Squad. 

_It's just a dumb club._

Draco took a big breath in, repeating that over and over in his head. 

_Mother will help me convince Father._

"Malfoy!" 

The cauldron exploded, covering both Potter and himself in a sticky green slime. 

"I cannot believe I have to give one of my own Detention. But, detention tonight, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape drawled, waved his wand, cleaning the slime off both students. 

Draco nodded, keeping his head down and his mouth shut.


	6. Do It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus listens to Draco and opts to help him with his Inquisitorial Squad problem. Later that week, Severus drags Harry to his classroom for another feeding making Harry late for his date with Draco outside of Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another unbeta'd chapter! 
> 
> I have to keep specific words listed on the side of my OneNote so I can copy and past them when needed, because I cannot spell to save my life. 
> 
> Also I used the word "lifeful" apparently it's an archaic word lol

Draco knocked softly on the Potions classroom, hearing Snape's drawl from the other side, letting him know it was okay to enter. Professor Snape was grading papers on his desk, not looking up at his student as he approached his desk. 

Minutes passed in silence. 

Finally, Snape spoke, "Mr. Malfoy, do you want to tell me why you were late to my class? And, why you, of all people, blew up a cauldron? Only Longbottom blows up cauldrons." 

Snape leaned back in his chair, his fingers tapping on his desk. 

Draco looked from his professor's fingers to his face. Any trace of emotion was gone. Though he didn't look like he was about to kill over. As if there was a lifeful glow to his face. 

"Well?" Snape asked, narrowing his eyes. 

Draco stood up straighter, "I apologize for being late to class, Sir. I was speaking to Professor Umbridge about quitting the Inquisitorial Squad. The conversation took longer than I expected." He avoided eye contact, looking just passed Professor Snape's head, even though he really wanted to look at his eyes. He wanted to know if what he saw the other night was real or not. 

Snape subtly looked Draco up and down. Draco's body was rigid. His hands laid at his sides in tight fists. He could see Draco's throat move when he swallowed. He could hear his erratic heartbeat, and his blood pump through his student's veins. 

Draco continued, "I apologize for not focusing in class today, Professor. My mind was elsewhere. It won't happen again." He gave a curt nod. 

Snape didn't respond, he instead reached into his desk drawer, pulling out a small vial of dark purple liquid. He passed it to Draco. 

"Relax." 

Draco graciously took the vial and looked it over before uncorking it and drinking it all. Draco felt his heartbeat slow. Breathing was much easier now. He set the vial back on the desk. 

"Thank you, Sir." He whispered. 

"Is leaving the Inquisitorial Squad really bothering you that much, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked, his voice was soft. Lacking its usual venom. 

Draco slowly nodded, "Yes, I'm worried that I'm making the wrong choice." His voice was barely above a whisper, "Father suggested I join the Inquisitorial Squad, that it'll look good for my future. To have a higher up-other than him-recognize me. I have written to my Father that I am leaving the Inquisitorial Squad and I'm waiting for a response." 

He left out that Harry wanted him to leave the Inquisitorial Squad, and that Harry's opinion meant a lot to him.

Snape nodded, relaxing since the sound of Draco's heart and blood moving through his veins wasn't as harsh. 

"However, Professor Umbridge mentioned an 'internship' for me during the summer, I'm assuming at the Ministry. And, to Father, that would be wonderful. Though, I'll only get that 'internship' if I stay in the Inquisitorial Squad." Draco took a deep breath. "I don't recall the Ministry doing any 'internships'. Father would of known and I'd already be signed up for it." 

Snape nodded again, "If need be, I can write to your father, assuring him that leaving Professor Umbridge's club." He grimaced. 

Draco the left over tension in his face leave. "Thank you, Professor. That'd help me a lot." He bit his cheek, trying to not smile. 

Though, the urge to smile left as fast as it came. Draco had a shift for the Inquisitorial Squad tomorrow night. 

"What is it?" Professor Snape asked. 

"I have a shift tomorrow for Professor Umbridge." Draco murmured. "But, I told Professor Umbridge I quit the Squad. But, I don’t think she believed me." 

"Don't worry about your shift tomorrow. You're busy." 

Draco tilted his head slightly, "Busy? With what, Sir?" 

"Helping me reorganize my ingredients." Snape's eyes darted to the large cabinets that lined the wall. 

Draco glanced at the cabinets. Professor Snape always kept his ingredients and tools organized. 

"I see, I'll be there, Sir." 

"Come by when your shift starts." Professor tapped his wand, the doors opening and the chalk boards cleaned themselves. "You may go." He dismissed Draco.

Draco thanked him again and hurried out, feeling much better. 

\--

The next day, Draco didn't get a response. Which brought the worrying feelings back, his heartbeat increasing. He glanced up at the head table. Professor Umbridge smiled down at her plate, cutting her food, as if nothing was amiss. 

Maybe he'll get a letter at dinner. 

Dinner passed with nerves. Draco didn't receive a letter from his parents and Professor Umbridge personally went up to Draco after dinner to remind him of his shift that night. 

"I'm sorry, Professor, " Draco tried to look apologetic, "I'm busy tonight, helping Professor Snape." 

Professor Umbridge hummed, her lips thinning. "I see." 

She walked away, her heals tapping along the floor. 

\-- 

That weekend, Draco and Harry made plans to meet up outside of Hogsmeade, secretly of course. Draco had left earlier that day with his friends, slipping a note to Harry on where to meet. 

Harry was in a good mood all morning. His breakfast was absolutely tasty, his friends were also in high spirits, and he was going to hang out with Draco later. He was wondering the halls, on his way back to the Gryffindor common room to grab his jacket before heading out to meet Draco. 

Rounding the corner, he was suddenly pulled into an alcove. 

"Professor!" Harry took a step back, looking up at Professor Snape. 

Professor Snape looked down at Harry, his eyes slightly tinted red. His face looking pale and shallow. 

"My classroom, now, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape turned, his robe swirling around him as he walked away. Expecting Harry to follow. 

Harry glanced at back towards the common room, he was supposed to meet Draco soon. But, Professor Snape _needed_ to feed. 

"Now, Mr. Potter!" Snape's voice echoed in the empty hallway. 

Harry quickly caught up to his Professor, following him into his classroom. 

The doors shut behind them as they made their way to Snape's desk. 

Professor Snape sat down in his chair, slightly slumping. He closed his eyes, opening them again to reveal red eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. 

It has been about a week since he fed. And any blood that Cassius had left for Snape(he stored the blood in a special cabinet in his private rooms) all tasted and smelled horrible. As if a rotting corpse was juiced and placed in a vial. He tossed them all out. 

Harry rolled up his sleeve a little, offering his left hand. 

Professor Snape gingerly took Harry's hand, taking the knife off his desk and slicing Harry's hand open. 

Harry winced, cupping his hand so no blood dripped on Snape's desk. 

Professor Snape quickly placed a cup under Harry's hand, Harry squeezed his hand gently letting the blood fill the cup. 

Severus licked his lips, watching the cup fill. He brought the cup to his nose, breathing in Harry's delicious scent. When the first drop touched his tongue he practically moaned. Harry's blood was tasted heavenly. Just as it did the first time he sliced Harry's hand open and tasted his blood. 

Harry watched his Professor examin his blood. His eyes watched Snape's tongue dart out across his lips. Harry bit his own lip. He abruptly looked down at his feet, hiding his face. When Harry heard Snape moan, he felt his face burn. It was low and full of need. As if drinking Harry's blood was the most pleasurable thing that has happened to Professor Snape. 

Harry wanted him to do it again. 

_Shit, no, this is Snape. You're dating Draco!_

Sadly, it was over too soon. 

Severus virtually tossed the cup back onto the desk. He slowly raised his eyes up to look at Harry, "Would you mind giving a little bit more?" 

Harry gulped, his hand still bleeding, "I don't mind, Sir." 

Harry held out his left hand again, slightly shaking. 

Snape took his hand and pulled at the skin, making more blood spill out into the cup. Harry felt his legs quiver. His face still red, even though he was losing blood. 

Again, Snape inhaled Harry's blood scent before drinking. 

"Delicious." Snape whispered, glancing back up to Harry, before downing the blood. He let out another low moan. Causing Harry to gasp softly.

Harry was now leaning on the edge of the desk. His face pale (aside from his lovely blush) and his body was shaking. 

Snape wiped his mouth clean, and reached for a blood replenishing potion. He quickly handed it to Harry, uncorked. Harry quickly downed the potion. Severus grabbed Harry's hand, cleaning it and putting the healing salve on it to stop the blood and heal the cut. 

Silence fell between them as Harry (and Severus) tried to regain composer. 

"I heard you got detention again with Professor Umbridge." Severus said, waving his wand, and making the empty vial and cup disappear. 

Harry nodded, his face cooling down, "I interrupted her again during class. She was stating incorrect information so I thought as a good student, I'd correct her." 

Snape scoffed. 

"Can I come by after my detention? I will probably need to be healed again." Harry asked, rubbing his left hand. 

"Of course, Mr. Potter. It is a part of our deal." 

Harry nodded, "She said she wished to see 'the lesson sink in'. She won’t like that my hand is healed. I wish the Headmaster would fire her." He muttered the last part. 

"Well, Headmaster Dumbledore isn't here. And, I will heal your hand as many times as needed. " Professor Snape snapped. 

Harry nodded again, lowering his head. 

"Sir. How did you become a Vampire?" Harry asked quietly.

Snape leaned back in his chair. "The Dark Lord saw fit to feed me to his snake. And I was 'lucky' enough to be found by another Vampire who turned me." 

_Short and to the point._

"Does Voldemort know you're alive?"

"I assume the _Dark Lord_ " Snape stressed his name, "knows that I am 'alive' and still working here at Hogwarts. Since many Death Eaters have children here. And they will obviously write to their parents." 

And, if Snape has to write to Lucius then the Dark Lord will definitely know that he's alive. 

"I see." 

The castle clock chimed loudly. 

"Oh, I gotta go, Professor. Thank you for healing my hand, I hope two cups was enough!" Harry quickly left, opening the door and letting it slam behind him. 

Snape swallowed, it was hardly enough. He wanted to suck Harry dry. 

\-- 

Harry ran to the meeting spot near the Shrieking Shack. His eyes darting around looking for Draco. 

"Draco!" He waved, calling out his name, running up to him. "I am so sorry I was late. I-I had a detention with Professor Snape." 

Harry panted, his face lightly flushed. Remembering Snape's reaction to his blood. 

Draco looked at him confused, he didn't remember Harry ever mentioning that he had detention with Snape. But, he brushed it off. It didn't matter. Harry was here now. 

"Professor Snape needs to lay off," Draco joked, "It's not even the Winter Holiday yet and you've gotten one too many detentions with him." 

Harry plopped down next to Draco, looking out onto the Shrieking Shack. Leaning on Draco. 

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry. "I spoke to Umbridge, but, I don't think she believed me when I said I was quitting. Though I told her yesterday that I was busy and couldn't make it to my shift. I also wrote to my Father about leaving the Inquisitorial Squad and I'm still waiting for his reply." 

Harry looked up at Draco, smiling, "You did what you could." 

"Yeah, I even brought it up to my head of house. I think he'll help me." 

"Yeah." Harry agreed, so far Snape has helped him, he can help Draco. 

They spent the rest of their time together, sharing kisses and the candy Draco had bought. Draco left first not wanting to be seen walking back to the castle together. Which Harry pouted at. Draco promised one day they'll come out as a couple, just not now. 

Harry walked back to Hogsmeade, wanting to meet up with his friends before dinner. He distracted himself with his friends, he didn't want to think about Draco and the Inquisitorial Squad or Snape and his reaction to his blood.


	7. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is reminded why claiming their mate is absolute worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, finally. 
> 
> again not beta'd, expect misspelled words. I'll fix when i re-read it (this could take many times lol)

It was night time after Severus made his early rounds around the castle. Cassius sat in one of the lounge chairs in Severus's private rooms. He had brought blood for his mentee but saw that the cabinet was still full and smelled absolutely awful. 

"Why haven't you been drinking the blood I've given you?" Cassius asked, once Severus settled down in the seat across from him. Severus just shrugged, avoiding eye contact. His own cup sitting on the nearby side table untouched. 

Cassius graciously drank from his cup, "Can you not drink it? Does the scent turn you off as well? Because when I opened that cabinet, it smelled as if someone died." 

Severus glared at his mentor, "You went through my stuff?" 

"I was bringing you a fresh supply. But I see you haven't touched any from the previous month!" Cassius bared his fangs, a slight growl emitted from him. 

Severus lowered his head slightly. 

Cassius leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable again. "Tell me, then, did you finally have a taste of your Mate's blood? Have you claimed them yet? Where are they?" 

Severus gulped, Harry's blood was absolutely divine. Over the weeks since he had started taking more blood from Harry, he would randomly call upon the boy just so he could smell and fill his cup with his blood. Though, he made sure to keep a few days between each call. He has never felt so 'alive'. And whenever Harry was near, he could feel his magic reach out to him. It was a very pleasurable tingle. 

"You did." He hummed in approval, "Where are they? Have you claimed them?" 

"I haven't claimed him." Severus said, tensing a little. He could feel a lecture coming on from his Mentor. 

"Why not, Severus? Don't you recall the benefits of having a Blood Mate? Was I not clear enough?" Again, the fangs were out. Cassius was also out of his chair, his face was centimeters away from Severus's. 

"The blood," Cassius climbed into Snape's lap, "the power," his hands lightly cupped Severus's face, "the sex." 

"The sex?.." it was barely above a whisper, before Cassius claimed his lips. 

Severus's eyes went wide for a moment, before slowly closing, leaning into the kiss. Cassius nipped at Severus's lower lip, drawing a little blood. 

"Tastes like your mate.." Cassius turned Severus's head, grazing his fangs along Severus's neck. He ran his tongue over Severus's neck before biting down. 

Severus's let out a long loud moan. He felt his body relax and his blood rush to his nether region. Cassius made quick work of Severus's shirt, slipping it off his shoulders, exposing more of his upper half. He continued to bite different areas on his neck and shoulders, licking over the wound to heal it before too much blood came out. 

"Your mate tastes delicious." Cassius grinded against his mentee's hard on, his own pushing against his pants. 

Severus glared at his mentor, his face was flushed, teeth bared. How dare another be able to taste his mate's blood. 

Cassius nipped at his lips again, pacifying him. His hands worked on undoing both of their pants. He took the untouched cup of blood next to Severus and poured a little blood onto his hand before gripping both his and Severus's throbbing cock in his hand. Slowly moving up and down, their heads rubbing against each other. 

Severus licked the blood from his lips. He ran his hands upwards Cassius's arms, gripping onto his shirt, pulling him in for another passionate, bloody, kiss. He shoved his tongue into his mouth, trying to taste his mate's blood that Cassius licked up. 

Cassius pushed back, he was the mentor, he was the one in charge. He gripped their cocks tighter, his thumb rolling over both heads. 

"Ah..!" Severus felt his toes curl in his shoes and his hands grip Cassius's shirt tighter. 

Cassius kissed and nipped his way down the side of Severus's neck, over his previous bite marks, before sinking his fangs into his mentee's neck. 

Severus gasped, his balls tensing, coming over his mentor's bloody hand. 

Cassius soon followed, covering his own hand and Severus's softening cock. He gave Severus one last kiss before climbing off of him. Taking his hand and pulling him into his bed room. Severus gripped his pants with one hand, keeping them up, as he followed his mentor into his bedroom. 

"I think you've forgotten what it's like to lay with a Vampire." Cassius closed the door behind them. "It has been a while. The last time you were still living with me. And I topped." He smirked.

Severus didn't reply, still riding the high of his orgasm. 

Cassius stripped the rest of Severus's clothes off. He then stripped himself, their clothes littering the floor. He gently pulled him onto the bed. 

"Bite me, Severus." This time Severus will top. 

Severus climbed over on top of Cassius, who laid completely still. His head turned to the side, giving Severus more access to his neck. 

Severus bent down, running his nose along his mentor's neck. It didn't smell particularly good. He backed off. 

" _Bite me._ " Cassius hissed, his eyes red, his voice dripped with Vampire authority. Leaving no room for argument. 

Severus bent back down, licking gingerly over the place he was going to bite. He sank his fangs in. A wave of arousal washed over him. His lower region roaring back to life. 

Cassius moaned, his hands flexing. His own spent cock awakening. 

Was this what he was missing out on? The most gratifying experience from biting another human like being? Feeding from animals did nothing to him. But, if biting Cassius was delightful, then biting Harry would be _absolute bliss._

Cassius blood didn't taste like anything. Which was weird, since he had tasted Harry's blood and anyone else's blood tasted like shit. 

He licked the wound closed before moving on, leaving a trail down his neck and shoulder. He bit his hip and thigh, letting the blood spill and pool beneath them. Soon, Cassius's hard length was in his face. Severus licked a stripe from the base to the tip. Leaving a light trail of blood along the shaft. 

He swallowed his cock whole. His hands keeping Cassius's legs spread wide. Causing more blood to gush out. He slowly bobbed his head up and down. His tongue massaging the underside of the thick cock in his mouth. 

Cassius lightly ran his fingers through Severus's hair. Letting out a mixture of hisses and moans. His mentee was extremely talented with his mouth. He was practically shaking, and his leg bleeding was not helping.

Severus moved his blood covered hand towards Cassius's rear, his finger tracing over his hole. He slid a single finger inside. 

Cassius hissed, it has been a while since he bottomed. 

He slid in a second finger while he tongued the slit in the head before taking him whole again. Making Cassius squirm and moan. 

He moved his fingers, stretching Cassius before adding a third. Then a forth. 

Cassius was panting, a light sheen of sweat covered his body. 

Severus let go of Cassius's cock with a POP, withdrawing his fingers. He dipped his hand in the pool of blood that was on the bed. He used it to coat his cock, lining up the head to his mentor's hole. 

"Fuck me, Severus, _fuck me._ " Cassius licked his lips, eyeing Severus through hooded lids. 

Severus's eyes shone red, his fangs evermore noticeable in between his bloody lips. He pushed, his cock easily going in. Severus paused once he bottomed out. The feeling of being buried deep inside his mentor was amazing. 

But being buried deep inside his Blood Mate would be even better. 

He slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. It was a mix of pain and pleasure, he was still so tight. 

Severus gradually gained speed, his hands now tightly gripping Cassius's hips, digging his nails into him. Pulling him towards him with every inward thrust. 

"Ah! Severus!" Cassius moaned, "Harder!" 

Severus did his best to comply to his mentor's demand. 

The room filled with the sounds of their moans and the bed squeaking. 

Cassius reached down, grasping his dick. He moved his hand up and down, his thumb rolling over the head. 

Severus moaned at the sight. 

_Beautiful. But, if it was Harry . . ._

"Bite me, make me come!" Cassius begged, his hand going faster. 

Severus bent over, bending Cassius almost in half. His cock hitting new angles. He teasingly nipped at Cassius's neck before sinking his fangs in. 

Once Severus's fangs breached his skin, Cassius yelled his release. Coming all over his stomach and chest. 

Severus's cock pulsated inside his mentor's abused hole, coming inside. He licked the wound clean, healing it, before pulling out. 

Severus collapsed next to Cassius, breathing deeply. 

"You could have this whenever you wanted, if you claim your mate." Cassius said between breaths, eyeing Severus, "So why haven't you claimed them?"

"We currently have," he waved his hand, shooing away nothing, "a deal. I heal his wounds, he gives me blood. Obviously, I heal the cut I make." 

Cassius propped himself onto his elbows. "You allow your mate to get injured?" He stared down at Severus, as if he grew an extra head. 

Severus cracked one eye open, looking back at his mentor. "The devil woman, Umbridge, has grisly way of serving detention. Using a bloody blood quill." He hissed, remembering Harry's hand, crusty with dried blood. 

Though, he wasn't sure where Harry was getting the other injuries. 

"A _real_ Vampire would never allow their mate to get injured, especially by someone else." Cassius growled, " _Do_ something about that women." 

"I'm currently not in the right position to do something, and the Headmaster is never here." Severus got up, gathering their clothes. Tossing Cassius's his. 

"Wrong. You can kill her. Snap her neck in half and drain her of her blood." 

"As nice as that sounds, she is high enough in the Ministry her presence would go noticed. Though I doubt any one would actually miss her." He went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

\-- 

Snow fell softly on the Hogwarts grounds. Students were leaving for the winter holidays. And the last couple of months Harry has spent many 'detentions' with Snape. He has even opted to giving himself detentions just so he can offer his blood to Professor Snape more often. He's canceled plans with friends, not that Ron and Hermione minded since it gave them more 'couple time'. He's always late for his dates with Draco. Of course, Draco forgave him every time. But the dates seemed to get fewer and farther between. 

Draco originally wanted to stay with Harry at Hogwarts, but Harry insisted that he went home over the break. He agreed, and gave Harry his gift early. A simple but beautiful emerald green pendent and his favorite candies. And, in turn, Harry gave Draco his gift, a pair of magnificent pearl studded earrings that were laced with protection charms (unknowingly Hermione helped), since Draco spoke of-vaguely- what could happen in his home. 

The break started off pretty uneventful. Only filled with school work and the Dumbledore's Army meetings. 

It was late and Harry quietly left the Room of Requirement. He rolled his shoulder, wincing. His friends were getting better. He spent so much of his time in that room teaching his friends, and if he wasn't there he was in the library with Ron and Hermione preparing new stuff. But, tonight, he planned to go see Professor Snape. 

Harry knocked on the potion classroom's door before entering. Professor Snape was buried deep in mid-school year exams, grading papers and vials. 

"Hello Professor." Harry stepped up to the side of his desk. "I was wondering if I could have some of that healing salve, again?" 

Severus gripped his quill, making it snap into two pieces. He threw that quill away. Because, once Harry walked through those doors, the smell of fresh blood flooded his nose. Harry was bleeding. But where? 

His, now, red eyes scanned Harry's body. Inhaling deeply. "Yes, you may." He waved his wand summoning the healing salves. "Where do you need it?" 

They have grown accustomed to just letting Snape rub on the healing salve. 

Harry shrugged off his jacket and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Exposing a large dark bruises along his side and his arms. Along with reveling a small shallow cut along Harry's neck. 

It happened so fast. Severus's chair screeched across the floor as he got up and reached for Harry. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him close and keeping him still. A strong but, gentle hand grabbed his face, forcing Harry to turn his head, exposing more of his slightly bleeding neck. His fangs easily sunk into Harry's neck, his tongue running over the open wound, tasting Harry's blood directly from Harry for the first time. 

Harry's eyes were wide, his legs shook and his hands gripped his professor's outer robes. The bite didn't hurt at all, actually it felt good. Too good. Harry bit back a moan. His face flushed, feeling his nether region twitching, threatening to make itself obvious. 

Snape didn't seem to care, his own cock about to make itself known against Harry's torso. His mind solely focused on drinking as much as Harry's blood as he could before he drained him dry. Drinking from the source was absolutely amazing. Way more amazing than drinking it from a cup. He couldn't believe he was denying himself such a pleasure. He should of done this day one. 

"Pro-Professor…!" Harry managed to say, his flush fading from the lack of blood. He felt faint, gripping onto Snape tighter. 

Harry's plea compelled Severus to finally pull away. His mouth red from Harry's blood, he gently licked over Harry's open wound, healing it. 

"My apologies, Mr. Potter. I have over stepped my boundaries, it won't happen again." Severus wrapped his robe around himself, hiding his erection. 

_Bull shit it won't happen again._

Harry gulped. "It's okay, sir. It wasn't too bad." _That felt bloody fantastic._ "I don't mind if you took straight from me, it by passes a step." he joked. 

Having Snape's mouth on his neck, and other parts, felt sinful and wrong, but totally right. And he wanted more. 

_What about Draco? Am I cheating on him?_

"Do you want to apply the salve yourself this time?" Severus asked, moving the healing salves near Harry. 

Harry shook his head, "Could you sir? My limbs feel heavy." 

Harry was pale and shaking, making Severus curse under his breath before summoning a blood replenishing potion. He uncorked it and gave it to Harry first. 

Color slowly came back to Harry's face. 

Severus dipped his fingers into the salve, then motioned Harry closer to him so he could rub the salve on Harry's wounds. His large hands on Harry's small and lean body. 

"Thank you, Sir." Harry rubbed his neck, where Severus sunk his fangs in. There were two silver incision marks, Harry was claimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, I just have been super busy and will continue to be busy this month. But don't worry i have started chap 8 outline.


End file.
